


Good Soldiers Follow Orders

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Order 66, Pre-A New Hope, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “You are what’s left of the 212th.” The words were hard and they echoed once more. “I have no doubt that you will be able to complete this mission.”Find the traitor. Bring him in alive. Odd orders, but good soldiers-
Kudos: 26





	Good Soldiers Follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

> If I could tell you what this was, I would. So. Yeah. It's weird. I got the idea a little after the rumors of what the Kenobi series would be about. It's not great, it's not good. But here you go.

_ “Have you found them?” The heavy, dark voice asked with its trademark mechanical breathing filling in the spaces between the words. _

Alarms blared outside the room. The light turned red. The sound echoed through the hall.

_ “Yes, my Lord.” _

The clicking of clasps was drowned out by the alarms in the hallway. Even the rushed steps of others outside were battling to be the loudest noise on the ship.

_ “Where are they now?”  _

The helmet was heavy and a little awkward in his hands. That was fine. They were meant to be. 

_ “On their way.” _

His vision was skewed a bit after he put on the helmet. That was fine. He wasn’t meant to be able to see clearly.

_ “Good.” _

He joined the others in the hallway. There was only a handful in this hall. They were all going the same way.

_ “Are you certain they can do this?” _

The doors in front of him were opening. The ride in the lift was short. 

_ “If not, they will die.” _

They all entered the room. It was large enough to fit them all. Lord Vader had planned for this. 

“You have one mission.” The slight monotonous voice echoed through the quiet room. Vader stood ramrod straight. “ _ He  _ has been hiding for too long.” Vader’s head turned slightly. “You  _ will  _ find him. You  _ will not  _ kill him.”

An eyebrow raised in his helmet. The orders were strange. But-

“You were chosen for this mission for one reason.” Vader continues, unaware of the thoughts rolling through the mind of one before him. “You knew him the best. You served with him for a long time before he turned traitor.” 

Yes, he remembered well. He thought the traitor had died that day. 

“Your orders are this: find Obi-Wan Kenobi and bring him to me.” 

The orders were strange. However,  _ good- _

“You are what’s left of the 212th.” The words were hard and they echoed once more. “I have no doubt that you will be able to complete this mission.”

Find the traitor. Bring him in alive. Odd orders, but  _ good soldiers- _

“CC-2224,” Vader called and watched as one soldier straightened a bit further. “You will lead this mission. You will make sure he is brought back alive. Understood?”

“Yes my Lord.” The words felt odd coming out of his mouth, but he paid it no mind. 

Because, well,  _ good soldiers follow- _

“Kenobi will be hard to get.” Vader continues. “Do not fail me.”

The men straighten up and a loud “Yes my Lord!” sounds through the hall as their voices join as one. 

“Dismissed.”

CC-2224 turns and leaves with the rest of his men. The orders are different. Then again, CC-2224 was a good soldier. And-

_ Good soldiers follow orders. _

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna say hi? I'm meantforinfinitesadness on tumblr!


End file.
